Taza rota
by Cloud122
Summary: Porque en un acto de supremo egoísmo, destrozó la vida de aquellos a los que amaba.


¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, lo siento pero en verdad tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo final de una materia del semestre y gracias al cielo por fin se terminó todo. Y como prometí, aquí me tienen con un pequeño, pequeño drabble.

 **Avisos:**

1) Por lo general tiendo a escribir sobre Oliver y Barry pero en esta ocasión me centré solo en el velocista.

2) La historia contiene citas de escenas que ocurrieron en la temporada, si no la han visto…queda bajo su propia decisión.

3) La idea en parte también surgió al ver un fanart de una página de FB.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Taza rota**

— **XXXXXXXX—**

 **.**

.

" _La extrañabas… y en un acto supremo de egoísmo, hiciste añicos la historia como un común aficionado, ¿y yo soy el villano?" Reverse Flash, Flashpoint paradox_

.

.

No importa las veces que pida perdón, ni que intente solucionar las cosas… nunca será igual. Jamás podrán regresar las cosas a la normalidad y en el fondo lo sabe, no merece el perdón de nadie.

Porque no pensó en nadie más que no fuera en él.

 _ **Culpa**_

Mirar a Caitlin a la cara y ver el terror en sus ojos. Observar como su amiga poco a poco olvida quien es y se convierte en Killer Frost sin que él pueda hacer nada.

— _¿Así que nada de esto había sucedido antes?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Nosotros…hemos pasado mucho para desconfiar del otro. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. —_

— _¿Cómo ayudaste a tu madre? —_

— _Caitlin…—_

— _¿O a Wally? ¿O a mí? Sigues metiéndote en la vida de todos, destrozando todo y nosotros nos quedamos atrás recogiendo los pedazos de tus errores. Hay cosas que cuando las rompes no puedes volver a arreglarlas._

— _Puedo arreglar esto —_

— _¿Cómo arreglaste la familia de Cisco? No le dijiste que arruinaste a él más que a todos, ¿o sí? —_

— _No…_

— _¡¿Estás escuchando esto, Cisco?! Dante estaba vivo, saludable y feliz hasta que Barry creó el Flashpoint. Cuando reinicio las cosas, eso fue lo que lo mató._

 _ **Hipócrita**_

Al decirle tantas veces a Cisco que no podía alterar el orden de las cosas

— _A sí que… decidiste que estaba bien cambiar las cosas cuando alguien de tu familia murió… pero si es alguien de mi familia…—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Soy yo quien lo está intentando… que hagas una sola cosa para mí._

— _Cisco…_

— _Pero sigues diciendo, "No puedo Cisco", "yo nunca haría eso Cisco" y ahora me dices que lo hiciste para ti. Lamentarlo no soluciona nada Barry._

Había herido a aquellos que decía amar, aquellos que siempre le ayudaron, incluso sacrificando su propia felicidad por un bien mayor.

¿Y él? ¿Qué había hecho?

— _No lastimaras a nadie otra vez, tengo todo de vuelta. Todo lo que quitaste. Finalmente soy libre, en mi hogar._

— _Este no es tu hogar Barry, solo una ilusión._

 _ **Amargura**_

Al confesarle a Dig que le había quitado un hijo.

— _¿Tenía una hija, Barry? —_

— _El bebé Jonh… era una bebé, Sara. —_

— _Entonces, espera…deja que entienda. A caso tú… ¿borraste una hija de mi vida? —_

Reverse Flash se lo había advertido y el no quiso escuchar, porque era feliz, porque lo tenía todo, había creado un mundo perfecto para él, pero no para los demás. Porque no reflexionó las consecuencias hasta que tuvo que hacerles frente.

Y ahora sus amigos pagaban por sus errores, porque había actuado egoístamente, había roto su taza de porcelana y por más que intentara pegarla, nunca quedaría igual. Siempre tendrá esa abertura que impedirá que quede como antes.

El verlos sufrir a causa de sus actos sería su más grande culpa y aunque intentaba solucionarlo, nada era igual. Porque en esta ocasión Flash no era el héroe de la historia… era el villano y debía aprender a vivir con eso.

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún reclamo? Sé que no es algo que suelo escribir y parece algo…de mucho angst pero creo que la temporada se ha prestado para eso, y debo ser honesta la idea me carcomía desde hace semanas pero debido a la universidad debía retener el impulso y centrarme en acabar el semestre. Además, siendo completamente honesta…tengo ganas de golpear a Barry, enserio XD desde el primer capítulo me ha roto el corazón, ¿Por qué Barry? TnT

No me extiendo más, me alegro mucho el poder estar de vuelta por estos lares, nos leeremos pronto.

¡Qué estén bien!


End file.
